The present disclosure relates to a coupling member for coupling a flat-plate-shaped object to be supported and a stand and an electronic device having the coupling member.
An electronic device such as a thin-type television device or a display device has, generally, a configuration that a flat-plate-shaped display body is supported by a stand. As a related art, such electronic devices include a portable electronic device provided with a ring-shaped handle attached to the rear face of a display unit so that the device is moved to another installation place (see, for example, International Publication No. WO2004/064017). Another technique is also proposed that a handle for carriage is provided for the rear face of a stand (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-316501).